Gone
by Nyarghh
Summary: Kyouya was not very caring at times. He said he hated everything about her, her fragileness, her everything. But he never really knew what she meant to him, until she was gone. KyouyaxOC


**Gone**

Summary: Kyouya was not very caring at times. He said he hated everything about her, her fragileness, her everything. But he never really knew what she meant to him, until she was gone. KyouyaxOC

x…………………………………………..x

Kitty: another Hibari oneshot

Hibari: ……

Kitty: WHAT WHERE'S MATT?!

Hibari: he was bitten to death

Kitty: no! I need my smexy manager!

Hibari: shut up herbivore

Kitty: ok! Skylark-kun is my new manager :D

Hibari:….. kami korosu –takes out tonfa-

Kitty: EPPPP!

*Reborn pops out*

Reborn: Kitty-chan does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Hibari owns her.

Kitty: HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR!

x………………………………………….x

Hibari stood next to a grave. He may look calm and collected, but inside his pockets were clenched hands. He was useless. He couldn't protect her.

"_Neh! Hibari-kun. Why do you always call me a herbivore? You know I eat meat. I should be a carnivore~!"_

"_Go away herbivore."_

"_See?! There you go again! I should make a nickname for you too!"_

_*BONK*_

"_ITAI! Hibari-kun! That really hurts!"_

"_Weakling."_

If he was given one wish in the world, he would bring her back and keep her close to him.

_Neh neh! Hibari-kun~! I came up with a new nickname for you~!_

"…"

"_Skylark-kun!"_

_TWHACK!_

"_OWWW~! You broke my nose!"_

"_Go away. I hate you."_

He was younger then. He didn't like her. He hated the way she greeted him in the morning.

"_Good morning Hiba-kun."_

"_Mornin' Hiba~!"_

"_I see you Hiba-kun."_

He hated the way she whined after getting hit.

"_Uwah! Itai."_

"_Bwah. Hibari-kun don't you know your killing my brain cells?"_

He hated how fragile she was.

_(On cellphone) "Aha. Hibari-kun! I accidently broke my foot. Visit me on the hospital?"_

"_Yada."_

"_Pwease? I enjoy your company."_

"_Well I don't."_

"_Don't be mean! –sob-"_

"…"

She was weak, annoying, and hyper all the time. Hibari didn't like those kinds of people.

Yet he still visited her.

"_Skylark-kun! You really came."_

"…"

Yet he still hung out with her.

"_Skylark-kun. Don't you think the sunset is pretty?"_

"_You're disturbing my nap. I'll bite you to death."_

"_Neh? But then I'll be in the hospital and we can't hang out."_

"…" _he let it slide. Just this once._

Being the most feared men in Namimori, he never felt this way before and he didn't know what he was experiencing. All he knew was that she was his possession, he made that clear.

_Hibari roughly grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss lasted what seemed a life time before he pulled away._

"_Neh Skylark-kuni. You can't do that to me."_

"_You're mine."_

"_Silly Skylark. I'm not a toy you can't own a human."_

_WHACK!_

"_ITAI! Skylark-kun!"_

He didn't say he loved her. He never showed it. He thought she meant nothing to him. Even on her last day.

_The doctors ran around panicking. Hibari stood at a distance watching the doctors rush around her. Hibari had warned her about how dangerous the mission is. Yet she chose to do it. For the sake of the tenth. Hibari frowned. It's not his fault she was in critical condition._

_Her final hour came. She requested Hibari to stay with her. The equipment and IV straps came off her. The doctors walked out of the room. Leaving the two alone._

"_Neh Hibari. Do you love me?"_

"_I don't love. Love makes a person weak."_

"_Oh."_

_Minutes passed and she began to feel sleepy._

"_Neh Hibari…I'm tired…Wake me up later ok?"_

"_Hmph."_

"_Neh Hibari. Although I know you don't love me. I just want to tell you. I've always loved you." With that she closed her eyes and never woke up._

Hibari felt ashamed of himself. After her funeral and every sad being left, he remained. Staring at her coffin, as if expecting her pop out of the ground and say 'gotcha Skylark-kun'. Hibari had something that was all his, but know he lost it.

He should have held her back and prevented her from going on the mission, yet he chose to let her part, knowing fully well how she would end up.

He let her get the best of him, and let watched her go away. He was the lowest. Now he knew how he felt, yet he couldn't tell her. She died thinking Hibari didn't love you. The truth was he did.

He never knew what she meant to him, until now. But now it was too late. No longer would he see her, her smile, her idiotic laughter, and her always calm expression.

It was all gone. She was all gone.

Hibari left flowers at her grave. Although he couldn't say it in words, he knew how he felt now.

_This is the end. I love you, Miaki._

And with that he parted.

x…………………………………………..x

Kitty: probably my first tragedy oneshot?

Hibari: …….-takes out tonfa-

Kitty: KYA!!!!

-matt runs up-

Matt: I ESCAPED THE RAILROAD! Aww it's all over.

Kitty: -dodging Hibari- uwah! I'm sorry Hibari! Readers please read and review D;


End file.
